1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the testing of communication devices and has particular application in the testing of an internal modem on a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
More and more personal computers, including laptop and desktop models, include modems as standard equipment. With the ever expanding use of the Internet, a modem is becoming a standard accessory for a personal computer. A modem can be used, for example, to transmit and receive information over telephone lines and other communication lines. It would be useful to have a simple portable device which could be used, for example, as part of production quality control testing and/or field testing of modems which are parts of personal computers.